1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, electronic equipment, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and particularly is suitable for applying to a stacked structure of semiconductor packages and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor device, in order to save space at the time of mounting semiconductor chips, there has been a method of three-dimensionally mounting semiconductor chips while interposing the same type of carrier substrates, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 10-284683.
However, in the method of three-dimensionally mounting semiconductor chips while interposing the same type of carrier substrates, stacking of different type of packages becomes difficult. As such, there is a problem in that the effectiveness in space savings is not increased because of such difficulty in stacking different types of chips. The present invention is intended to provide a semiconductor device, an electronic device, electronic equipment, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device, which can realize a three-dimensional mounting structure of different types of packages.